A Whole Different Meaning
by RKOXExtremeXWidow's Peak
Summary: Lita's life is starting to get rough. In seek of revenge on a certain superstar. Does she make the right decision in the end? *Newest chapter is upp!* Should I continue?
1. A little twist

center

i August 8 , 2005/i ,

/center

I was walking around backstage. Things could get pretty monotonous around here.

Oh yea , My name is Amy Christine Dumas. But you guys know me as Lita.

I work for the WWE and my extreme wrestling ability had gone down the toilet.

I was now a valet for Adam "Edge" Copeland. What a way to show my wreslting ability.

Edge and I were going to shoot a promo tonight , but i couldn't find him anywhere.

Matt had just gotten rehired. Edge certainly didn't like it , I guess i was okay with it.

I mean , He wasn't coming affter me , just Edge.

I turned a corner and I saw Edge sitting on one of the crates. He looked up at me and

did not look happy. He was still pissed about how Matt was gonna beat the crap out of him later on.

A couple of minutes ago i was talking to Christy. We hadn't talked much since the whole heel turn.

She was with Eugene. Wow was he hyper. Out of the whole night , I was only excited for one thing.

Seeing John Felix Anthony Cena. Of course i would never tell Adam that. He would freak out.

Out of my whole daydreaming stage , Adam broke the silence.

"Are you gonna just stand there or are you coming?" wow , what a way to say hello.

"Adam , Don't get your panties in a twist , i'm coming jeeze."

He turned to look at me in a very angry expression came upon his face.

Right before he said something his music hit. He turned around and He walked up to gorilla.

We walked out like usual. I was kinda getting tired of the same old entrance. That needed a change fast.

As i walked up to the ring , Adam put on a smug look. I had to put on a little smirk at everything he said.

Talking about Matt was kinda hitting me a little , But i didn't let it show. But then Adam said something i didn't expect.

"That's why Mattie (pause) Lita here is gonna help you out. She is gonna be in your corner , because I talked to creative earlier. She is no longer my valet."

I was shocked. That wasn't in the script. Was it true?

"So lita , Get your slutty ass out of my ring!" I looked over at him. Stunned and took the microphone out of his hands.

"NO." I blankly said. " I am tired of your shit Adam. You always say Lita do this , Lita do that. I'm fucking tired of it!"

And with that , he took another microphone."Lita , I said get out!" "Or what Adam? You gonna hit me? Huh?"

"No , but she will." With a confused look on my face i turned around to get kicked in the stomach and widow's peaked.

As i'm regaining conscienceness i see Adam and Lisa(Victoria) walking up the ramp. I glared at them as they told me the startling news.

"(lisa talking) Lita , You have offcially gotten dumped. So in Chris Jericho's own words. Your just a filthy dirty disgusting brutal bottom-feeding trash bag hoe!"

With that said I pushed away all the trainers and headed up the ramp running full force. They ran backstage as I ran after them.


	2. Just Some Kinda Revenge

_Backstage._

I was right on their tail. I was gonna kill that bitch for saying what she said.

_FLASHBACK:_

_"Lita , you have officialy ben dumped. Adam doesn't need you anymore , He has ME. So in Chris Jericho's own words. Your just a filthy dirty disgusting brutal bottom-feeding trash bag hoe!"_

As i shook off the memory , I hadn't noticed that they had turned a corner and was already at the car ramp. As soon as i turned that corner they were gone.

I was shooting curse words out of my mouth right and left. I was just standing there looking like an idiot when a stagehand tapped me on the shoulder.

"Ms. Dumas? You were asked to be seen in the general manager's office." I turned to look at the little stagehand and nodded.

I was making my way to the general manager's office , when i got stopped by christy. "Oh my gosh Lita! , Are you ok?"

I just nodded. I told her how i would call her later and walked away. I stepped into the small office to see Eric Bishoff.

The man i despised turned around to grin at me. "So Lita you like that little suprise?" The grin still on his face.

I slammed my hand down on the table. "Eric , That was a shitty thing to put down on me. Why didn't you tell me that was gonna happen?"

"Well , Lita i thought it was gonna stur up some drama in the WWE. You know , Some stuff to show off to overpass the other shows."  
"Eric , Is that the only thing you care about!? You know what I want no scratch that I NEED a match with Victoria next week!"

"Well , I will see what i can do." With that I walked out of his office. I was gonna kill them both. With that in my head I didn't notice that i had just bumped into someone. " Oh , i'm so sorry....." Just when i looked up I saw who it was. "John?" I had just bumped into one of the sexiest men alive!

Under my breath I couldn't help but say " dumbass , dumbass" He helped me to my feet. What a gentlemen huh?

"Lita , you seem a little dazed anything i can help you with?" John Cena wanted to help....ME! " Uh , uh uh uhm Oh it's nothing hehe" _stupid , stupid , stupid_

"Oh well how bout i call you later?" I smiled a eye to eye grin. I handed him my number. With that he took his finger put it under my chin and said "Kep your head up , Don't let anyone keep you down." I blushed a feiry red and hoped he hadn't seen. As he walked away i just turned and smiled. I couldn't wait for next week.

_August 15 , 2005_

I was looking on backstage at Adam's match. He was probly gonna win the match for momentum for Summerslam.

Victoria had already won against Stacy. I mean it was kind of an easy win. I mean it was Stacy! But the request for a match had been thrown away.

Gosh , I hated that bastard. I already hated the fact that they showed the music video about me and Matt.

I had seen John earlier in the night but he was beaten badly. I couldn't bear to watch the match. I walked over to gorilla unexspectedly

My music hit. I walked down the ramp in a casual but intimidating way. Victoria saw me and went ballistic. I got onto the apron onlt to get almost hit by Adam.

I jumped down before he could touch me and it looked like Val was gonna win. But Edge counteracted his move. Next thing i saw was Val's back slamming into the mat. Then Adam's music was heard. Victoria was daring me to get into the ring. So I slid into the ring and we went at it. I monkeyflipped was on top of her pounding her face in. I slammed her into the ringpost but when i turned around Adam was getting ready to spear me. Victoria was getting up from the slam. So I manuevered out of the way. He slammed into her. Her head bounced off the mat. Trainers ran immediatley down to the ring. She hadn't moved since the spear. I got out to help Val up the ring. I couldn't help but look at Adam and fell alittle bad. But she had what was coming to her. That's the price you pay when your in the ring with Adam Copeland. I had all my stuff packed and we were going on another flight this time to Washington D.C. I coudln't but smile at the place. But when I turned the corner the smile suddenly faded away.


	3. A Little Plan Brewing

_Backstage._

It was Gene Snitsky. I darted around another corner hoping he didn't see me. I had to get out of here.

FAST.

_Summerslam 2005_

I was walking backstage. I had no match but Eric Bishoff wanted me here for some odd reason.

Someone turned me around and slammed me against a nearby wall. My head bouncing of the brick.

I stared into the eyes of a hard gut wrenching breath breathing down my neck.

"What the hell do you want Gene?" He did a little chuckle. "Lita , Lita , Lita. I want you."

Right before he could even try to kiss me I kneed him in the groin. "How's that for wanting me."

I walked away faster than a fat man running for donuts. Adam's match was beginning.

_A few minutes later._

I was called to go to gorilla. So when my music hit i walked out , thumbs in my belt loops.

Adam turned looking confused. I walked straight by him. I sat down near King and J.R

I was handed a piece of paper. I didn't believe what I had to do in his match.

King had to make a remark that made me smile. "Well , This match is pretty intense. But not more intensely beautiful as you Lita."

I chuckled. King always had something to say. While I looked on at the match , Edge was declared the winner. As the paper said i got up and walked up the stairs. As he turned around I smiled and jumped in his arms. We had to start making out. Victoria came out running full force at me.

She was on top of me. I flipped her over and now I was on top of her. She threw me off. Adam was just looking on. I turned just to get the wind kicked out of me.

She was setting me up for the Widow's Peak. I jumped of her back and pushed her forward , Next thing I heard was a body slamming against the mat.

I turned to look and saw Victoria laid out flat. Medics ran very quickly down to the ring. Edge came by picked me up and walked me out of the ring.

_Backstage_

I got off of him. I just wanted to slap him across the face for what he did. He wasn't sposed to do that. I was overly pissed I couldn't believe they put me with him again. I went to my lockeroom. John's match was already beginning. Chris was a big jackass , but he could wrestle fairly well. John was doing great. Chris got the upperhand at times , But John would soon fight back. It was coming to the end of the match. Chris looked like he was gonna win , but John nailed the F-U.

The crowd erupted in cheers. For some odd reason I found myself jumping up and cheering for him. I had to stop myself I was acting crazy. I walked to creative I had to taalk to them hopefull they would listen. I had a little plan up my sleeve.

**A/N : Well after all this is my first story. But i don't know it might need a little more how bout you guys review with what you want to see in it. [: I take all answers (:**


	4. Just the start

_Creative's Office._

I was holding my neck the whole time I was talking , It still kind of hurt from earlier.

"Hey guys!" "Hey Lita. What can we creative workers do for you?"

"Well actually , I have a little idea about a new storyline." I smirked this was gonna be good.

After a couple minutes of talking and discussing the whole situation , I walked out of there totally satisfied.

I was gonna get some really good revenge on a cetain "Rated R Superstar" I couldnt help but smile to myself.

I got my stuff and headed to the hotel. I was gonna room with Christy. We had to catch up with alot of things.

We were great friends until I had to turn heel. Just because stupid Edge needed some eye candy.

"Hey Christy!" "LITA!" She screamed as she jumped on me to give me a hug. I nearly fell over.

"Ok , Ok. Calm down you little munchkin." I chuckled I used to call her that all the time.

She was so excited to talk I almost didn't understand anything she said. "CALM DOWN!"

She smiled shyly. We rambled for a few minutes over lost time. "Did he really make you do all that weird crap?"

"Hell no , I didn't let him touch me!" "Oh my god. He lied!" "Yea he's like that"

The conversation lasted a lifetime. (Or so it seemed) The only thing Lita remembered was hearing the alarm clock.

She had to head to her flight to Hampton , Virginia. She woke up to hear her own phone ringing , And low and behold

it was Adam. Apparently he heard about the new storyline or something. I let the voicemail get it.

_This is the Extreme Diva. Leave a message or a DDT will be coming your way._

***Hey Amy. Look we need to talk strategy! Matt has a match and i'm gonna take him out. Bye***

I couldn't believe he didn't hear about it yet. Oh well. He soon found out. I found myself smiling to myself.

Juat 30 mins later i was at the was gonna be a long ride. I was gonna have to get used to it though.

_August 22 , 2005_

I had just arrived at the arena like 5 mins before we were set to go out in Matt's match.

Christy with her talking. I hurriedly put on the star top and jeans that was set out.

Edge's music hit and we did our signature entrance. I thought it would be really good if I sat ON the announce table.

Apparently so did he. The match was very good I thought. Adam wouldn't shut up though. Rob conway got the victory at the last second.

Edge bolted down the ramp as planned. He started beating the crap out of Matt. I walked casually down to the ring.

I got on to the apron. I was just standing there waiting. Adam suddenly turned around. He picked me up and made out with me.

Just as he was turning to exit the ring I gave him a low blow. The crowd cheered wildly. I picked him up and took his head under my arm.

Swung out my foot and planted the Lita-DDT. I got up satisfied. I got a microphone. "Adam , Adam , Adam. You see i'm tired of being your bitch. Your slut , Your whore. All that is over. You just got what was coming to you. And that's a long time needed screwover!" With I slid out of the ring. I walked up the ring witha HUGE smile on my face. Things were only getting started.

**A/N: Well whatcha think? I think that he deserved that for awhile with her. [: **

**Maybe a little extra twist will come into it soon enough. (:  
You never know ;]**


	5. Accidental Push

_August 29 , 2005_

I was walking along the corridors of the arena in Tampa , Florida.

The thing was packed. Adam was going to have an interview about what happened last week.

I really wanted to see that. He was going to get what he deserved. Right before I went into my lockeroom ,

A stagehand handed me a piece of paper. I was smiling ear to ear. I hurriedly got dressed into something that was kinda like ring gear.

After a check-over of how I looked. I walked around the corner, But turned just in time so that Edge didn't see me. That was where the interview was.

What I heard shocked me. "So Edge where is Lita tonight?" "Hopefully she is here but I gotta tell er something in the ring." "And what would that be?"

"You , EVERYONE , Will find out later on." He was still playing with AlterBridge. I suddenly got a Text on my blackberry.

_Hey Lita. I gotta confront Kurt Angle tonight so maybe later we can go hang out? Hope you take care of Edge (;_

_Peace , Your Champ,_

John had just texted me. I was so in shock I didn't even realize I was still in the arena. I had always had a crush on Cena. Who wouldn't?

_Oh , Ok. So I guess i'll see you after the show. And trust me I will (:_

I was right about one thing. I was gonna take of him no matter what. An evil smile came upon my face. I loved how this would turn out.

_A few mins later......._

I was sitting on one of the crates backstage. I was reading the current magazine. Most likely had Torrie or Trish on the front.

Not that I cared but I was never on there anymore unless I was with Edge. I used to be loved by everyone but it's different now.

I had to back all the respect I had lost. I was flipping through the articles when I felt heavy breathing running down my neck.

"Listen Lita , I don't care for what is going on between you and Adam. But I want you to know that when we have that street fight tonight.

I'm bringing Edge to hell!" With that the infamous Matt Hardy walked away. I was actually pretty scared. Not for m , Oh no. For Adam.

I had no idea why I had the bad feeling but I could just tell something was gonna go wrong. I just had to wait and see. Let it unfold , Do

something that meant I didn't get involved. After the backstage segment the match was gonna start. I was warming up just in case they needed me out there.

Right after Matt got into the ring , Edge got a mic. "Lita. Baby , Could you please come out here? Look I know I'm not you-"

My music went blaring through the arena. I did my signature punky entrance , but stopped in the middle of the ramp.

"So what do you want Adam?" "Look baby , I'm so sorry. I mean whatever I did to you to make you ma-" "SHUT UP! , I don't want to hear your bullshit Adam!"

"Look can you just watch the match out here? I mean please?" I just nodded. The fight started off pretty intense in the distraction Matt had gotten a ladder ,

But Adam baseball slid into it hitting him in the ribs. I cringed at it. I couldn't bear to watch it. Something bad was going to happen. I didn't wanna see.

I was with King and J.R. Matt was trying to push Edge down off the stage on to the electrical wires below. No matter how much I despised him ,

He didn't need to have an early grave. I got in front of Matt and then out of nowhere Matt was picking me up into a powerbomb. He wasn't ,

No wait , He couldn't!. He was going to powerbomb me into those electrical wires. I had to get out of it. Adam got me off of Matt. Looking concerned.

I didn't want him touching me so out of reaction I slapped him across the face three hard times. He started coming after me , but Matt took him by the hair.

They were in a lock-up to see who would push who over the edge. I had enough of it. I was walking over to them until I tripped(I'm kinda clumsy) and ,

I pushed both of them over the edge. I looked over shocked. I didn't mean to push them. I didn't know what to do I got out of there as fast as possible.

I ran into my lockeroom to watch the rest of RAW. I locked my door. John was in the ring. For some reason I actually felt calm around him.

Him and Kurt were sworn enemies but off screen they were perfect friends. They brawled at John taunting him in the ring. I thought it was pretty funny.

As soon as that was over , I heard a knock on my door. I was kinda scared to open it. Until I heard the masculant voice. I opened the door and

gave him a huge hug. He chuckled "So your that excited about me huh? Wow new effect I gotta work on." I jumped off trying not to blush. It was kinda hard

though. As we walked out of the arena our "date" (well in my mind it was) was going to begin. Hopefully it was gonna go well.

**A/N: So whatcha think? Maybe someone should interrupt their little dinner date. Any ideas? They are really appreciated. Will Edge get revenge? Or will Matt get Revenge? You never know [:**


	6. Did that just happen?

_The "Date"_

John was taking me to an absolutely awesome restaurant.I really needed this to get all these things off my mind

"Ladies first." He said as he opened the door for me. "Thanks" I was thinking this was gonna be a good night.

When the waiter came by and asked what we wanted. I ordered a steak medium-rare. John took a salad suprisingly.

"Man , I didn't know divas ate. Maybe fruits and veggies but steak!?" "Haha , John we eat we just let superstars see us."

I laughed to myself. " Besides when did tough hard-hitting wrestlers eat like girls , huh?" As I pionted to his plate.

The look on his face was priceless. We burst out laughing. We were so loud that everyone turned to look at us.

"Your just a wise-guy huh?" "Actually wise-woman" I started laughing. The night was going very well.

After we ate we headed back to the hotel. He was a complete gentlemen. I was getting into the elevator ,

And after it stopped on my floor , we both got out and we were standing right in front of my door.

He have me a hug right before I walked into my room. But out of the corner of my eye , I saw

4 peeping divas. I shot them a glare and they immediatley closed the door. I thanked John for a great night

and walked into my room. Right when the door shut I got tackled by screaming females.

"OK , Ok. Guys you can get off me now." Candice was the first to talk. "So is he a good kisser?!"

I couldn't help but laugh. "Candice we didn't kiss! Next?" "Oooh! Oooh! Me next!" "Ok Christy go ahead."

"Ok , Where did he take you?" "To that restaurant down around the corner." They all stared at me wide-eyed.

"What?" Then they all screamed. "HE LOVES YOU!" I was shocked at that statement by them , and they said

it all in unision. Which made it creepier. I chuckled. "John doesn't love me you fools." We all laughed.

We passed out five minutes later from talking so much. It was time I atleast tried to tell John my feelings.

I just couldn't figure out how.

_September 5 , 2005._

We were in Nashville , Tennesse. I loved this place for some reason.

I was walking around when I got called into the General Manager's office.

"Hello Lita." "Eric." "Well creative has a storyline that you might like. A romantic one at that. With none other than John Cena."

My heart skipped a beat. John and I in a storyline? And a romantic one at that. "Earth to Lita." I snapped back into reality.

"Oh uhm yea. Ok." Then I walked out of the office kind of excited for the night to begin. Right when I was walking back to the lockeroom ,

I saw Candice walking toward the office. We exchanged glances , waving gestures. I wouldn't know why she was going there but I didn't care ,

I was still excited about the storyline. I was sitting around backstage , Watching RAW was pretty amusing. Matt had a match.

A forced one actually. Gene was dangerous. Ask my Ex-Husband. Most likely Edge was gonna appear in it.

He was just another bastard who was getting what he deserved. That so called "Neck Injury" was nothing.

He was using Eric for a chance to hurt Matt more. He was just pathetic. He had texted me earlier in the day.

I never answered deleted it without even reading it. I was tired of his crap. I had a match against Victoria finally.

I had waited for a chance to hurt her like her and Edge did just a few weeks ago. She was gonna get a beat down.

Suddenley a camera popped up when I was thinking about just a few weeks ago. I was fuming on the way to the ring.

Apparently it was good for the storyline.

My music hit , I ran out the crowd was radiating with excitement. I slid into the ring just rocking out. I couldn't wait for her to come out just so I could tear her apart. "I'm Not The Lady To Mess With" hit and I was just waiting patiently , But when she jumped in the ring I speared her to the ground attacking her at full force , Until the ref pulled me off. She got up shocked but evenly pissed. The bell ring and we went at it. Locking up then I got her into a headlock. Flipped her over but kept the headlock full both got up she pushed me near the ropes. I came back and hit a litacanerana. She got up shortly after and came running at me with a clothesline. I fell hard to the mat. She picked me up and got me into the "Spider's Web". She covered me for a near fall. She dragged me by my hair to the center of the ring , she did her signature swipe of the feet and went for a standing moonsault. But just in time i moved out of the way so she hit the mat hard. I picked her up and threw her into the corner. I charged at her almost spearing the ringpost. She thought she was smart but when she turned around I landed a right hand to her chin. Landed a kick to her gut and hit the new move I was working on in training. I put both my hands on the middle rop in the corner , Lifted my body upward put both legs around her neck and threw her on her back. I got up on the top rope and landed my famous Litasault. I laid flat and got the 1-2-3. I got up to celebrate. I was holding my neck she really messed it up when she landed that "Spider's Web". I was all smiles. Until I walked backwards and felt a muscular body. I turned around in awe. I just wanted to run. I tried going past him but he pushed me down as hard as he could. My neck was killing me even more now. That stupid bastard. I got up slowly , When I was up I planted a hard but swift slap across his face. I was overly pissed how dare he interrupt me celebrating my win. I was still holding my neck when a smug exspression came upon his face. I got the feeling I wasn't gonna like the out come of this whole thing. All of a sudden I felt a sharp pain all down my back leading to my neck. I was crying out in pain. Then I heard John's music blast through the arena. He came running down the ramp and slid into the ring. Victoria had recovered from my moonsault and was leaving with Edge right on her tail. I could barely stand up. My back was killing me , John was helping me up. Then all of a sudden I just collapsed. The pain was too much. I was so worried. I didn't know what was wrong. But by the look on the trainers and medics faces I don't think it was good.

**A/N: Cliffhanger much? [: **

**I need some reviews on what to do next. I've had writer's block for this whole chapter (: **

**Any ideas for the next one?**


	7. A Kiss & One Horrible Night

**A/N: My friend Aero helped me on this one. Hope you enjoy.**

_Trainer's Office_

"Ow , Ow , Ow. God this hurts." I was in with the trainers. They were trying to sit me up.

"Ok can you atleast try to push yourself up?" As I pushed myself up very slowly , I couldn't help but scream in pain.

The pain was exscrutiating. My neck was the one killing me more. "Ms. Dumas it seems like your neck is sprained and it has put pressure on your spinal chord."

Shit. Stupid Adam and his spear. When he had speared me I flipped over by the force and I landed on my neck. That stupid bastard could probly end my career.

"Luckily for you this will only take a couple weeks to heal. Your career is still in tact." I smiled , But it disappeared when I didn't see John sitting there.

As I got off the table(with help of course) , I went looking for John. The camera's were on us at all times. As I turned a corner Victoria and Edge ambushed me.

They threw me against the nearby wall. I grabbed my neck , it was majorly killing me now. "Lita , Did like that little present out there? I know I enjoyed it."

The sneer on her face made me wanna kill her. My chin was in her hands. "But Lita , Your suprises aren't over. You wanted to hurt me so much?

Who is the one who needed medical attention after their match? Not me. So you take care of that neck. Because suprise number 2 is soon to come."

With that she let me go , and I fell to the ground holding my neck. The cameras shut off. John came around the corner and saw me and quickly came to my aid.

He took me back to my dressing room. "Lita , I'm sorry I wasn't there when they got there. I was going to bring you something back from concession."

"It's ok John. I didn't know they were gonna be there." With that he drove me to my hotel. I was rooming alone tonight. Christy had to be somewhere.

So it was me all alone for the night. John helped me carry my bags into my room. "Well thanks for everything John , I probly coul-"

Out of nowhere I felt John's lips crush against mine. At first I hesitated but gave in very quickly. After an intense make out session , we stopped to breath.

"I wanted to do that for awhile now , To tell you the truth Lita." I just stood there smiling. That night John slept over. I actually felt safe.

Disregarding what Adam and Victoria had said earlier at the arena.

I woke up bright and early. 8:00 o'clock sharp. I went down to the gym that the hotel had. I started with the punching bag.

Listening to "Youth Of The Nation" by P.O.D on my i-pod made it even better. Eventually John came down. "Hello Stranger" I said smiling.

He chuckled. We got into the training ring. I practiced my new move. We both practiced reversals. My neck was getting better by each passing hour.

We were finally done. I was a sweating mess. "Hey i'm gonna head up to the room and take a shower. Ok?" "Yea Litz. I'ma get our bags and put them in the car."

I nodded , Chuckling at the sound of a nickname I used to get called a looonnngggg time ago. As I stripped down to nothing and turned the shower on ,

I looked at myself wondering what I had become not so long ago. As I hopped in the shower , The warm water soothed my neck. Took me about 10 minutes to get out. I was just finishing putting on my jeans when John walked in. "You ready ,Buttercup?" I smiled. "Anytime , Butterfly."

_Arena : Little Rock , Arkansas_

We arrived 1 hour before the show was sposed to start. Edge had a match versus Big Show first. I wasn't gonna miss him getting pummeled.

I set my stuff down and waited for the show to start. I was at a nearby T.V. I was watching Edge walk down the ramp with that slut "Icky Vicky"

Big show was making his way down to the ring when Gene Snitsky came from behind and clocked him in the back of the head. I was pissed.

I ran past gorilla and charged down the ramp , I came up behind Snitsky and gave him a low blow. I slid into the ring silently

I was waiting for Victoria to turn around and then speared her to the ground. I got out before Edge could touch me. Eric's music hit and he walked out there.

"Now , now. Since everyone wants to fight around here. A tag match is in store. Matt Hardy and Big Show vs. Edge and Gene Snitsky."

I just sat there nodding my head. This was gonna be good.

The show went to a commercial break and the match began. I was still out there for Big Show. Matt I didn't care for that much after he tried to powerbomb me.

The match was short , Edge took the briefcase of The Money In The Bank ladder match from awhile back , and took out Big Show. Matt took hold of Victoria and threw her down onto the mat. He went after Edge until Victoria lowblowed him. I was attending to Big Show , When Edge speared Matt to the mat for the 1-2-3. Big Show was heading up the ramp after Snitsky. I was soon close by , Until I turned around to see Victoria mocking me and Matt. She had alnded a "Twist Of Fate" on Matt. I glared at her as she was taunting me to get back into the ring. I stepped up onto the apron. She was talking smack to me and I blew it. I took her head and gullitone(sp) stlyed her. Her neck bouncing off the rope. I stood there laughing , but not for long. Edge took me by my hair and dragged me into the ring. My neck was almost fully healed but still almost wasn't 100%. I was begging now for him not to hurt me. All of a sudden my feet were grabbed and I was dragged out of the ring and my face was connected with a right hook. Victoria and I battled back and forth until I shoved her into the steel steps. Edge came up behind me and attacked me slamming me face first onto the ground below. It was brutal I didn't think he would even hurt me as bad. But you never know with Edge. He threw me into the ring , Victoria was now up. They both got chairs They were gonna con-chairto me. John's music was heard and immediatley Edge cleared the ring. John was furious he was helping me up when out of nowhere Victoria got one of the chairs and hit John who came tumbling down on top of me. I felt like a 300 pound train just fell on me. Victoria copying a move I once did to Matt wrapped John in the ropes and held him there. As Edge took a knocked out version of me and dragged me to a chair. He set up the con-chairto and executed it perfectly. I took two painful shots to the head. John got out of Victoria's grip and the couple were walking up the ring satisfied , Huge grins on their faces. Tears were stinging my eyes. John was carrying me when I suddenly my vision went dark.

And that was all I could remeber of that horible night.

**A/N: Wow , that was pretty intense huh? Reviews? [:**


	8. A very Big shocker & New Help

**A/N: I ownly now own the two new OC's**

_My Lockeroom:_

As my vision was being regained , I looked around to see some trainers talking to the medics.

I wasn't sure why , Then I turned to see John watching the show. I just loved the sparkle in his eyes.

There was an ice pack on my head. The trainers were turning around to look at me as I sat up.

They ran over to me wide-eyed. Asking me if I was ok , checking my pulse all that good stuff.

When I had blacked out I didn't seem to remember what had happened , They informed me that I took two shots to the head.

I didn't believe it , Edge couldn't harm me like that , Could he? "John there is no way Edge would do that! Like NO WAY!"

"Lita he did do it to you. ou may not wanna listen to what we are saying , But he is vicous he's now with Victoria."

My eyes started watering. I knew the bastard would hurt people but I would never think me. I didn't think he would go that far.

This was now more than personal , This was gonna be a war that he can't wiin. & I would be damned if he did.

We stayed in my lockeroom , We were waiting for his match to come up.I knew it was gonna be brutal because it was a handicap.

Chris "The Jackass" Jericho and Tyson "Christian's PERSONAL Helper" Tomko. Physically it didn't look like John was worried but it showed in his eyes.

He told me not to go out there and help him. He didn't want me to get hurt anyworse than I was already.

My head was still hurting but it all went away when I saw Trish running down the ramp to attack Victoria. Not just for me but for Ashley.

Atleast I had an old friend coming back that didn't hate me. I was laughing at the sight of Victoria squirming on the mat.

As her and Ashley were walking back from the ramp they came by and knocked on my door. I got up slowly but screamed when I saw it was them.

I hadn't seen her in so long. We talked about past things when Edge and Vicky came to the stage. Shooting a promo of course.

"Well , well. Another week that slut Lita had to see medics huh? Wow and she is sposed to be the extreme diva." Her smirk was just infuriating

"I mean come on. Really it's just pathetic. Good thing you dumped her for me huh baby?" With that they started making out. I was furious.

I ran out of my lockeroom and headed to gorilla. My friends following close behind. They were still making out when I ran out and attacked her.

She fell to the ground with a sickening thud. I got on top of her just trying to strangle her. Edge quickly took me off but John tackled him to the ground.

A full out brawl started as Trish and Ashley tried pulling me off. Then Torrie and Candice came running out and attcked Ashley and Trish.

I had my hands full with Victoria. Then security came out and tore all of us apart. When we got to the back they all screamed at me.

"Lita what the fuck were you thinking?!" "Ashley , Trish I couldn't help it! She just makes my blood boil!" "Well , Atleast you didn't get hurt worse."

I nodded John was in his lockeroom getting ready his match was in a couple minutes.

_10 minutes laterr....._

John had came to my lockeroom before his match so I could wish him good luck. I gave him a peck on the cheek. He was doing pretty well in his match.

I still cringed though at the sight of him getting hit. He had told me not to interfere , I wasn't going to until I saw Eric Bishoff walk out there. I ran down the ramp as fast as possible and got onto the apron. I started screaming at the ref to look at Eric. When Jericho came up and started badmouthing me , I was going bazerk. I was going to slap him when Eric took me off the apron and I returned the favor with a swift slap. He grabbed me by my hair and started threatining to swing me around just to injure my neck more. With that distraction John was able to nail the FU on Tyson and got the 1-2-3. But Eric soon dropped me on my butt. He ran into the ring and they started jumping John. I was helpless I could get involved but then I could risk serious injury. Then they did something I didn't expect. The crushed his ankle in the steel steps. All I could do was sit there and scream at them. Eric soon came and threw me down near John. Then out of nowhere two unknown figures came out of the crowd. I hovered over John making sure they wouldn't touch him. But the man of the 2 ran after Tomko and chased all three to the back. The female helped me bring John to the back. I was stuck wondering who they were and why they helped.

_Backstage..._

"So uhm thanks for the help , I guess. Uhm , So who are you again?" "Oh well this is Aero but we call him The Destroyer. I'm Caitlyn but everyone calls me Crystal Clear." She had a huge smile on her face. I couldn't help but recognize the name Crystal Clear before. Then it hit me , She worked for OVW. Apparently the Board Of Directors decided to add new people. "Oh well i'm Lita, Or Amy. And this is John." John was in the trainers office getting his foot looked at. "So uhm , You came from OVW right?" "Oh yea , But when the BOD told us that you guys needed help we were happy to come."

I just watched her as her and "Aero" left the lockeroom. I was sure I needed to know the rest on this one. I started to walk backstage as I saw Candice go into the GM's office. I was about to walk in when I overheard something that shocked me. I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

**A/N: Well that's a twist I didn't see coming lol. Like the two new characters? (: **

**This chpter was for Aero. Well R&R?**


	9. An Oppurtunity & Some Dirty Deeds

**A/N: I'm gonna start putting P.O.V's in here. (:**

_Caitlyn(Crystal Clear)'s P.O.V_

It was great to finally be in the WWE. I was sure to make an impact. Especially with Aero behind me in the whole plan. We were gonna reveal it after a few months.

The WWE didn't know what was gonna hit them. I was gonna be in the tournament they were holding tonight , With my now new friend Lita being placed in it too.

Pretending to actually care for those pathetic people was just as fun as being heel.

You see I was trained in the Hart Dungeon after meeting Nattie. Even in OVW I was unstoppable. I brung moves that were never seen before. Especially my specialty move , Clear Vision. Plus , My newly refined submission move. Clear View. I was paired with Aero from TNA with a proposition.

To join in the invasion of WWE with them. I hopped on board , Just for fun. Nothing against the whole WWE but , I think TNA is more hardcore.

So we are doing this to prove that the WWE needs more hardcore things. Not frilly little girls who don't know what they are doing.

Aero and I were dominating already scaring the rest of the lockeroom. But the match was next so I went out of my whole daydream and headed for gorilla.

I was the last participant to walk out there. My music hit and I just walked calmly pasting a smile on my face. They weren't gonna know what hit them.

_Lita's P.O.V_

She seemed kinda sneaky. Like she couldn't be trusted. She would never get out of her hotelroom. Everytime I asked she would say she was with Aero.

I would think that they were together if they didn't act like they didn't know each other backstage. My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the bell.

I ran towards the nearest person. MARIA , She was such an easy target. I just took her hair and swung her out the ring. I then took Trish Fricken Stratus. The one person that was a friend and I had to take her out. This was gonna be fun.

_Caitlyn(Crystal Clear)'s P.O.V_

I had just taken out Victoria. I have no idea why everyone was making a big deal of her. She wasn't that much of an competitor. Lita must have been really weak to be helped by medical each time. Earlier on in the match had tried to grab my foot and I kicked him in the head and he flew against the barrier. I had laughed so hard I fell to the ground. I turned around to see that there was only 4 of us left. Me, Lita , Trish and Torrie. I could've taken out Torrie easily , but I wanted to mess with her. Let her throw a few punches. I took her out with "Clear Vision" and she fell to te mat. Motionless. I threw her out the ring , She then started rapidly kicking her feet in pain. I had messed up her neck with my move and throwing her out. I put on a smirk but soon wiped it off when everyone looked at me. "_Your face girl , keep it together and quick!" _ I had just heard someone elses body falling to the ground below. HARD. I turned to look to see who it was and I was shocked but also pretty sure I could beat her. I mean , They didn't call me the "Terminator Of The Sluts" for nothing.

_Lita's P.O.V_

I had just elimanated Trish. I felt bad at how she landed. Her face had slammed against the ground. I wanted to go and help her and say I'm sorry but I wasn't gonna give up my chances for the Women's Championship. I had come far enough. Right when I dropped Trish I had turned around to see the girl that helped me a week ago. "Crystal". We walked up close to each other. We shook hands , and started battling it out. Right hook , left hook. Back and forth. She had gotten the upperhand throwing me into the mat. I got out of the headlock she had put on quite perfectly. I threw her into the ringpost and came charging. BAD IDEA. I got my shoulder slammed into the ringpost. I came out of the post holding my shoulder. She grabbed hold of me , and threw me against the ropes. I countered with a attempt at a "Litacanerana" (sp) but she stopped me and lifted me up into the air. My legs wrapped around her neck. She took her arm and slung it over my neck bending my back. Both were still sore from before. Then she dropped and a jolt of pain went through my body. She rolled me over and covered me. "1-2-3!" I had just gotten my chance shot down again. My body was still in shock from the move. I never felt my body tense like this.

_Caitlyn(Crystal Clear)'s P.O.V_

I had just beaten Lita for a chance at the Women's Championship! I was so overwhelmed that I started jumping up and down. Aero ran down to the ring and picked me up and hugged me. I was gonna get a chance at winning a championship my second week on RAW. I had gotten put down and turned to look at Lita barely being able to get up. A smile was creeping on my face but then I put it away and put on a worried look. Me and Aero helped her backstage.

"Lita , I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you I swaer!" Wow , I could act like I cared. "No , No it's okay it's not like I won't be able to wrestle. I will be perfectly fi-" She stped talking her mouth wide open at the sight of Dirty work Aero did before the end of the match.

**A/N: Wanna guees what it is? lol , Very cliffhanger-ish [:**


	10. The Attack & The Saviour

_Lita's P.O.V_

"Oh my gosh!! What the hell happened in here!?" After the battle royal Crystal had taken me backstage , with the help of Aero. We had just gotten to my room ,

and we were opening the door when I saw what someone had done. Everywhere things were scattered across the floor. I was shocked to say the least.

On the lockers was spray painted words across them. It read , "An Invasion Is Coming." I was completeley in shock. Who would do this?

I found a paper that had writing I hadn't seen before. I picked it up and read it out loud. "Lita. Like _OUR _handywork? Ha , Didn't think so. You see you silly divas don't know what's hardcore anymore. Our company does. The only thing hardcore about the WWE is the fact you all kiss Vince McMahon's ass! You see , My company is wayy better. I only have one thing left to say : A Knockout Will Set You Free."

I just stared at the paper , Trying to figure out what it meant. _A Knockout_ _Will Set You Free. _I turned to look at Aero and Crystal. They just looked as shocked as I did. I just started becoming paronoid all of a sudden. I had a bad feeling that this was an inside job.

_Crystal's P.O.V_

As me and Aero just shrugged our shoulders at Lita , We couldn't help but burst out in laughter when we were far away enough.

I had wrote the note before the match. Aero had taken the spray paint with him to his lockeroom. It worked out as planned. We were celebrating.

We put our worried look back on when Lita came by. "Hey guys let's go talk to the GM." We nodded and followed her trying not to snicker the whole time.

We had walked into the GM's office just to see Candice on his desk. She turned her head to us and quickly jumped off the table and left.

What a slut. "Eric we need to talk." "Go ahead Lita." "Someone trashed the Diva's lockeroom and look what they left." Eric quickly skimmed over the paper.

I piped up. "Well , Are you gonna do something about it? Obviously another company is trying to ruin the WWE." "Crystal do you and Aero know more about this then you are leading on?" "Wait , WHAT!? Are you accusing me of something that you have no prove of anyone doing? I'm your first target? Wow how low are you? You think I would do this?" With that I walked out of the office , with Aero following close behind. "Crystal what the fuck are you doing blowing up like that!? He could easily suspect it's you even more!" "He can go straight to hell for all I care!" I stormed off not caring who I bumped into. But suddenly I hit something.

This something had tattoos , Was marvalously tan , And had an huge.....ego. "Hey you mind whatching were your going?" His icy-blue stare got me in a trance.

"Earth to Diva?" "Huh what? Oh. Uhmmm sorry. Didin't see where I was going the Gm was all up on my ass again. Stupid bastard. By the way i'm Crystal."

"Oh aha , He does that sometimes. And pleasure to meet you , I'm Randy." "Oh well uhm I gotta get my stuff so yea see you later." I walked away from the "Legend Killer" and knew he was wtchig me leave. What stuck out so much with Randy I have no clue. But I liked it. ALOT. He erased the whole Eric problem.

But that feeling went away when I saw Aero running after me. I really didn't need to talk to him. "Crystal , where are you going? We were sposed to ride back together!" I was walking faster and yelled from afar " I have some business to attend to , Bye!" With that I went to my car and quickly changed into my outfit. The business was just picking up.

_Lita's P.O.V_

I was walking backstage and I was alone. Noone semed to be arounf. Or so I thought. I was turning a corner when I was ambushed.'

I had no idea who it was or what they wanted. But I knew it was a girl , Her body structure was equally the same as mine.

She took me down as my head bounced off the wall. She bent down close so only I could understand what she said.

"Remember how that paper said A Knockout Will Set You Free? Well , I'm that Knockout. So be prepared for the fight of your life."

With that she kneed me in the head and I fell to the floor in agony. The only thing I remember after that was the fact that I was in someone's arms.

I had no idea who but the person who attacked me had ran. I was wondering who it was but I was too tired to wonder anymore so I drifted off into sleep.

Not caring about what happened the next week.

_Crystal's P.O.V_

I had gotten out of there just in time. Someone had heard the commotion and ran to her aid.

I ducked behind a crate and waited to see who was still there. When I did I couldn't believe who it was.

I was in my car driving to the hotel so I could sleep but the only thing I couldn't stop asking myself was ,

"Why was Randy Orton still at the arena and why did he come rescue the likes of _her_?"

**A/N: Wow , It's good right? lol **

**R&R? Please and Thank you (:**


	11. Jelousy & Hate

_Aero's P.O.V_

"CRYSTAL! Crystal open the damn door!" I was knocking on her lockeroom door so hard my knuckles could bleed. She then opened her door just suprised about me knocking so hard.

"What do you want Aero? I'm in the midlle of getting ready , This better be impor-." "What the hell were you doing talking to Randy!?"

"Wh-What are you talking about?" "Oh don't play stupid I saw you guys talking after you guys _accidently_ bumped into each other."

I had put emphasise on accidently which only made her mad.

"Look , Aero you are blowing things way out of proportion. I didn't mean to start talking to him. And so what if I do!" I got started getting angry.

She knew all about me and Randy's past together and it was not a good one. "Because Crystal I care for you and he is bad news. Trust me!"

"Whatever just let me get ready for my match. BYE!" With that she slammed the door. I knew she wasn't going to listen , Especially when she has a huge match next. I just wanted her too be mine. Not his!

_Five minutes later..._

She was in the ring hovering over Torrie. Victoria was at ringside. She held up the belt in front of her. Taunting Crystal. I knew she wouldn't take it for much longer.

So before anything happened I charged out there and Victoria got out of the ring. Crystal looked at me strange and pissed. She went to go get a mic.

I knew I was gonna get yelled at I knew it wasn't gonna turn out great.

_Crystal's P.O.V_

"Ok you have 5 seconds to explain why you are out here. I didn't need you out here!" "Look Cryst , I just came out here befo-."

But then a familiar theme came on. A theme made for a certain "Legend Killer". I looked over and for some reason a smile crept upon my face.

"Well , Looks like we got a case of _bitchitis._ Aha , Aero leave the girl be. It's not her fault she is falling for a "Legend Killer"."

I couldn't help but laugh , Good thing Aero didn't see it. "Randy we didn't call you out here at all. So leave me and my girl be!"

"Whoa , Whoa. YOUR girl? Uh no! I'm not your property Aero! You don't control me at all." With that I delivered a swift slap to his face.

His cheek turned bright red. He suddenly grabbed my arm holding on so tight I could bet the circulation was cutting off. He was interrupted by a charging Randy.

He dropped me and they were in each other's faces. I got up I was tired of this. "You two stop it right now! I swear if anyone of you move I will kick you so hard so won't have kids!" That got their attention. "If you want to fight do it in your match tonight! I'm not even gonna tell you who's corner i'm gonna be in. Have fun"

I slid out of the ring. Walking up the ramp I couldn't help but see how they were gonna kill each other in a second. I went straight to my lockeroom as the match started. I didn't even wanna see who won. They were being such pricks over a girl like me. Most people would be happy to have people fight over them. But I wouldn't take that shit. I thought it was a waste of time. But just 10 grueling minutes later I had found out who won. I couldn't believe it though.

"Crystal! Hey , Crystal! Wait up." I turned to see the voice of Aero. I had still had the marks on my arm from earlier which was turning a slightly blue-ish/purple-ish color now. "Look , I'm sorry about earlier." Referring to my arm which he kept glancing at. "I was hoping that we could go out and like , You know talk?"

I shrugged my shoulders and walked back into my lockeroom. I was grabbing a bottle of water from the minifridge when I saw the replay of the match.

Aero had won the match. But only by cheating. He bloodied Randy and I couldn't believe it. I walked out like I was perfectly fine I had smiled at him.

Then I took my water and dumped it on him , Screaming at him while it was dripping off him. "You JERK! How dare you do that to him! Get out of my sight now! I hate you!" I had ran away to Randy's lockeroom and sat down and cried he wasn't the same guy I used to know. NO , He had changed because of jelousy.

**A/N: They both are falling for her or is Randy trying to get revenge on Aero. Is Crystal falling Randy?**

**R&R 3**


	12. A New Faction

_Next Week._

_Crystal's P.O.V_

Lita was back from the assualt. She had heard about me and Randy. She told how he was , and how sweet he actually was other than what he is on tv.

I was walking around and spotted Aero. I had a mixed tag match with him later on. Him and Torrie versus Me and Randy. I couldn't wait to get my hands on him.

I walked up to them. "Oh look your talking to _Whore-_ie. Too bad you gotta team with her to. I'll enjoy dragging her around the ring." With that I smiled and walked away.

_30 minutes laterr._

I was at gorilla with Randy. His music hit and we walked out. He spun me around slowly and we walked along the ramp. I hung upside down from the ring-ropes but bringing my legs down in a split on the middle rope. I jumped into the ring looking on at Aero and Torrie. I bucked at Torrie making her jump. Randy and Aero started first. Randy was trying for an RKO but Aero reversed him sending him into the ropes. I made a blind tag and jumped on the top of the turnbuckle. He turned around and met my feet to his chest. Sending him to his corner where he tagged Torrie. We lokced up , I kneed her in the gut and threw her to the ropes. She came back at me with a Tornado-DDT. She covered me but I kicked out at 1. She picked me up and threw me to a corner. She kicked me and tried to a 2nd time , But I reversed replacing my spot with hers. I lifted my foot and choked her till it got to 4. I grabbed her by her hair throwing her half-way acoss the ring. I brought her up and she hit me in my stomach. We both ran across the ropes and BOTH tried for a crossbody , but failed. Randy had taken out Aero and Lita came down to distract the ref. Randy RKOed Torrie to the mat. I got up slowly and dragged her up bu her hair. I put her into "Clear Vsion" and hit it perfectly. I covered her for the "1-2-3!" All three of us were celebrating in the ring. I had kicked Torrie out of the ring. I couldn't help but overhear King and J.R as they said :

"Well King that was an impressive showing , Randy was too brutal with Torrie though. Hitting her with the RKO."

"Your right J.R. But looks like we won't be seeing the last of these three."

"King , by that you mean you think that this could an upcoming faction?"

"Yes J.R , I do."

I smirked. Yea , a new faction ws here and it was "The Clear Viper Expierience." I like it as we were walking up the ramp.

I turned to see Aero checking on Torrie. I just laughed. he got what was coming to him.

**A/N: Sorry for it being so short. But should I continue? PLEASE R&R.**


	13. Anything?

**A/N: Been kinda going into the whole OC's story lol , Gotta get back on trackk.**

_Lita's P.O.V_

Me , Crystal and Randy were walking back to the lockeroom. The new faction thing worked! The invasion would happen ,but I also hopped on board. I wasn't being treated with respect here.

Me and John are together. Randy always stared at me though. Then he came and rescued me that one time. Something was gonna go down.

Aero came running backstage , Pushing by us with _Whore-_ie in his arms. Truth was noone liked her. Candice was a bigger slut though. I had match with herr next.

We laughed at our handywork. Aero came back staring down Randy. "YOU! This all happened because of you." Randy just looked , we backed away.

"Me and Crystal were fine the way we were before she bumped into you. Lita was even better. You knew I liked her and you took advantage of that."

He had anger in his eyes. I looked over at Crystal ,who was intently listening to what he was saying. Randy turned to look at Crystal.

I just swallowed the big lump in my throat. "Look , Aero. Maybe he didn't mean to take her-" I was cut short. "You little slut ,SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

I just dropped my mouth open at what he said. Crystal piped up at that one. "Look Aero! Just because I chose Randy over you doesn't mean you can be pissed all of a sudden!" I looked between her and him. He just stared. "I mean Lita isn't a slut! But I know why I chose Randy over you." We all turned to her.

"Because he is a much better , bigger , and positively hotter man than you can ever be!" With that Aero went bazerk. He jumped on her ,until Randy took him off.

I grabbed her and ran. This went too far. It was just stupid. We went to gorilla.

_5 minutes later...._

I swiftly kicked Candice in her stomach. I took her head under my arm and DDTed her. I rolled her over and pinned her. We both were celebrating when we heard familiar music.

Aero ran down to the ring. I got in front of Crystal. He grabbed me by the hair and threw me to the ground. My head slammed wayy too hard.

I went blank when he starte walking towards crystal.

_Crystal's P.O.V_

I stood my ground when Aero walked over to me. He yanked my hair so hard I yelped. He was picking me up to do a powerbomb. He had me in the air when Randy and John came charging. Randy got him from behind making me fall to the mat. John went to check on Lita. She hadn't moved since he threw her.

I landed on my ankle wrong. I could barely walk. Aero went running up the ramp. What had he become? Randy picked me up. John had already gotten Lita ,

and taken her too the back. They had us both checked out. Lita just had a black-out. My ankle was ok just a little sprained. They took us to the cars driving us to the hotel. We went to sleep instantly when we hit the pillows. I woke up though due to noise. I heard muffled noises. I got up and went over towards the door.

I couldn't believe what I had just heard.

*_whisper* _" Okay that's the plan right?" "Oh yea. Randy you think we can get away with it?" "John all i'm concerened with is stopping Aero. Anyway possible."

_Anyway possible?_ Would that anything mean ...No way..Not that.


End file.
